The present invention relates generally to paperboard containers and more particularly to a paperboard container having two individual hinged sections that are formed from a single blank of paperboard. In addition, the container of the present invention has a reinforced top and bottom, a convenient frictional locking means, and integral handles on each individual section which enables the container and its contents to be readily transported. Finally, if desired, the container of the present invention also includes a provision whereby each individual hinged section can be partitioned to provide individual spaces for the packaged products.
Hinged containers of the class hereindescribed are not unknown in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,268,906 and 2,351,207 each show hinged containers prepared from single blanks of paperboard. However, in each instance, the two individual halves of the containers are arranged to fit one within the other to provide, in effect, a unitary final construction. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,689 shows a construction which has two individual halves that do not telescope. That is, the two halves meet one another substantially as disclosed in the present invention. However, a careful comparison of the construction shown in the latter patent with applicant's construction will show that applicant's construction is superior in several respects. Note for instance, that the blank used for the construction disclosed herein can be more readily nested and when nested, uses less paperboard for a given container volume than the patented construction. In addition, while both containers are set up without the aid of staples, glue or the like, the present construction is more rugged and is easier to set up than the patented construction.